


Enjoying the Show

by Anonymous



Category: First Wave
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cade gets laid while Eddie watches. Missing scene for episode 1x21 "The Aftertime." Originally posted 10-12 years ago on a now-defunct archive.
Relationships: Cade/Lizbeth, Eddie/Eddie's Hand
Collections: Anonymous





	Enjoying the Show

It wasn't that Eddie was unsatisfied with the role he played. He was good at it. Brilliant, even. Foster would be lost without him. Dead a dozen times over. He was, without a doubt, the man behind the Twice-Blessed Man.  
  
So why was it Cade Foster who was getting laid by a hot chick from the future?  
  
Another moan sounded from inside the trailer. Eddie grumbled under his breath and threw another log on the fire. What did Foster have that he didn't have?  
  
Good looks. People skills. A prophecy.  
  
Well, they could have at least invited him in. Hot alien chicks from the future didn't just drop by every day, after all.  
  
The moans grew louder. A shadow fell over the light coming from the trailer window. Eddie looked up in time to see Cade pull of Lizbeth's dress. Well, that image certainly wasn't helping him ignore his hard-on. Neither was her sudden disappearance below the window frame.  
  
_"So, how did your trip back in time go?"  
  
"Oh, I saved the Twice-Blessed Man's life. And then I gave him head."_  
  
Cade groaned. Eddie stared down at his crotch. Really, there was no reason he shouldn't take care of this. It wasn't like they were going to see him in the shadows. Besides, if they were going to insist on having sex in his trailer, in front of his window, it was only fair that he got to enjoy the show.  
  
Eddie unzipped his fly and freed his straining erection. Cade lifted Lizbeth up by the shoulders and kissed her, first on the mouth, then moving down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Eddie wrapped his right hand around his dick. When Cade's tongue reached her nipple, she threw back her head and gasped, and Eddie's hand began moving. Slowly, at first; he wanted to make this last. It wasn't something he got to see every day.  
  
Lizbeth pulled off the last of Cade's clothing, kissing him passionately. Cade grasped her hips and lifted her up onto the counter before sliding into her. Eddie groaned along with them. He craned his neck, but all he could see of Lizbeth was her legs wrapped around Cade's waist. _Dammit, Foster, you're in the way!_ But then her hands clutched at his back as he thrust in and out of her, and her head appeared above his shoulder, her face the picture of ecstasy. Eddie's hand moved faster. He could hear their heavy breathing, hear her cries of _"Oh God, Cade, yes!"_ , hear the countertop creaking and by God, if they damaged it there'd be hell to pay; but that didn't matter, because she was crying out in the throes of her orgasm and Cade was giving one last cry before his hips stilled and Eddie's hand was working frantically until at last he came.  
  
He sat there panting with them. _Damn. Hot chicks from the future should really visit more often._


End file.
